the_master_planfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasuhiro Hagakure
Yasuhiro Hagakure is a character from Danganronpa, as well as a protagonist in The Master Plan Series. He made his debut in "Mario Goes To Wendys" as he helps drive Mario to Wendy's. Overall he's a pretty chill guy, he isn't very violent and gets confused by the way Mario acted in his debut. Background Hiro's initial meeting with Cobra was when he was contracted to save a friend of his from an enemy while Cobra himself dealt with a more grave matter. Hiro accepted the job for the cash, although he wasn't the only person who was contacted for assistance. His partner was a one and done deal, but Hiro decided to hang around, finding the experience interesting, perhaps because he could see that he belonged with his fortune telling ability. Hiro resides in a house on a plateau, which he modeled after the house of Fred from Minecraft: Story Mode so nobody would ever come inside. He's actually one of three people who lives there, alongside his aforementioned partner and some weirdo who raises hamsters. The both of them don't have many concerns about security, but Hiro knows better, hence why he made the house in the image of Fred. What would happen if like... Golden Freddy came by? What then!?! Appearance Hagakure has an extravagant hairstyle, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wears a big brown sash and uses a yellow rope as his belt. Personality For the most part, Hiro is similar to his counterpart in his original appearance, Danganronpa: Happy Trigger Havoc. There are a few differences, mainly in his location of residence, but there are a few tweaks in his personality as well. Hiro isn't the most quick-witted of people out there, but he's far from a meathead... well... okay, maybe he is, but that's not to say he doesn't try. He denies being into the occult, actually being afraid of the stuff, which is funny because he's a fortune teller, and believes in aliens and the paranormal. To be fair, he has seen aliens and ghosts firsthand being in this story, so it's justified to an extent. Whenever nothing big is happening, Hiro is often laid back and joking around or not paying attention to the conversation at hand. Despite that, he'll provide insight whenever he thinks he has something to add, which is quite often, you have to think highly of yourself to think you're actually a goddamn fortune teller after all. It's rarely a pointless statement, at least. One key difference is that he's less skittish than he was in Danganronpa, perhaps because his vision of the future tells him he's usually fine, as he rarely comes into danger even in various fights. Hiro usually remains on the sidelines, only occasionally taking part in the conflicts his fellow protagonists do. He's not the most morally righteous person out there, putting his own well-being above others, but he doesn't go out of his way to do anything to hurt other people, either. Category:Heroes